Forgotten District II
| image = File:ForgottenDistrictII.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = City 17, forgotten district, once known as the "The Neighborhood" | host = Araver | link = | size = 7 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-04-03 | winningfaction = Indy | roster = #, player #maurice #Flamebirde #Yuli #Panther #MissKitten #Hirkala #Bonanova | first = Hirkala | last = Yuli | mvp = Yuli | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on TMM IV by Araver and Aaryan. It began on April 3rd, 2017 and ended in a Indy win in N4 (April 15th). List of items to do for each game: * wiki volunteer: Araver Game Mechanics Signups were not full so it got reduced to a 1 Baddie vs 5 Goodies vs 1 Indy smaller game. Rules * NP shows Kills, Traps and Saves, no indication on killed player's faction or role. DP shows lynched player's faction only, no indication on vote manipulation. * Tie: D1 No lynch. D2+ All in the tie are lynched. * OOA: Trap > Block > Save > Kill > Spy > Day actions. Kills are not blocking. * Blocks count as successful if the block went through unstopped by the trap acting on the blocker. Blocks cannot stop the NK. Daily actions can be blocked. Blocked players will be told so. Role Description Baddies (Mafia). WinCon: Removing all other factions. 1. Mick: Leader of the shady characters in the city, trying to make an extra buck by circumventing the rule, Mick "The Loan Shark" has made enough money offering unsecured loans to the nice people in the neighborhood. Each night can send Muscles out to kill someone. In case Muscles fails (target is saved or trapped), then the identity of the saved target will be revealed to the Loan Shark. Once during the game (ODTG) can redirect a vote, but not if trapped or blocked the night before. Goodies (Innocents): Peaceful taxpayers trying to restore their clean neighborhood. WinCon: To get rid of business threatening the neighborhood. 2. The Doctor: Former Med student, did not finish his studies due to money problems and a recurring addiction. Knows enough to help a player survive minor injuries though. Ability: Can save a player each night. Can save self. Can save the same player in a row (Save) 3. The Baker: Lost his bakery to the Loan Shark a while back and still sports a scar made by Muscles in a barfight when he refused to pay his loan. He has sworn to get revenge, but after the fiasco a couple of years ago, his vengeance simmered. Ability: No action / Vanilla initially. If the Doctor dies, then Baker will get ODTG kill to avenge him (ODTG Kill) 4. The Cop: Lived in this neighborhood all his life, became a cop on an impulse, never looked back. Ability: Each night can stake out a player and find out either who targeted that player or who that player acted upon (choice). ODTG can instead choose to contact an old friend with clearance and get a role spy. (Spy). 5. The Shopowner: Still owns huge debts and his business barely covers the vig. Always looking for a clean way out of the mess he got himself into. Ability: Each night can block a player. (Block). 6. The Mayor: Just back in his hometown after inheriting aunt's big mansion. Never forgot about his political ambitions. Ability: Can secretly make a vote x2 each day (Vote manip) Indy Wincon: Outlive two secret goodies and the Loan Shark. Must be alive at the beginning of the next phase (day or night) and game stops if wincon is met. 7. Clark - "The DJ": Local redneck that won the local club at a poker game a couple years ago. Used to run the establishment as a front business for the Loan Shark, but has decided to pursue his own plans. Each night can trap someone with a VIP invite to the game night where they are safe from kills and cannot speak / vote / be voted for the next day. Cannot send VIP invites to same person twice in a row. ODTG can call in a favor with Muscles to RID Kill at any point during the day or the night. If successful, the event is published immediately, if failed no one hears about it. Cannot die N1, but if targeted for a kill, the killer will know his ID. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy *Molly Mae - Clark the DJ Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster Host: araver #maurice - The Cop - Lynched D2 #Flamebirde - The Mayor - Killed N3 by Baddies #Yuli - Clark - "The DJ" #Panther - The Doctor - Killed N2 by Baddies #MissKitten - The Shopowner - Lynched D2 #Hirkala - The Baker - Killed N1 by Baddies #Bonanova - Mick "The Loan Shark" - RID Killed N4 by Indy Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11